


Take a Chance Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky comes home, F/M, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this final part of the Tell a Lie Day/Big Wind Day set, Darcy returns to the tower and tells Steve about her trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23
> 
> Holiday: Take a Chance Day  
> Prompt: Finishing up Tell a Lie Day (day 4) and Big Wind Day (day 12).

Darcy went back to New York alone.  Bucky was right, this was complicated.  She could understand how following her around random dirt roads and fields was fine, but that New York wasn’t just another city to him.  This was where Steve was.

Bucky had disappeared soon after revealing who he was, so Darcy didn’t have a chance to hash out the whole “should I tell Steve” thing with him.  On one hand she absolutely should.  Bucky was dangerous.  He had been controlled by Hydra.  Steve was tearing apart the world looking for him.  On the other hand, he actually hadn’t done anything scary besides follow her around.  He seemed broken and lost.  He was trying to figure things out.  He just wasn’t ready to face Steve yet.  So, the real question was, would telling Steve make any sort of difference?  He hadn’t found Bucky the entire time he was following her all over the country, so it seemed like he wouldn’t be found if he wasn’t ready to be found.

Of course, there was also the question of whether or not Bucky would ever speak to her again if she did tell Steve.  That was a little bit messier.  She thought that he could be brought to see reason eventually.  But what if she was wrong, and he never forgave her?

She exited the elevator and hauled the equipment and data to Jane’s lab only to find that it was empty.

“Hey Jarvis?”

“Yes Miss Lewis?”

“Where’s Jane?”

“She is in her apartment.  Would you like me to let her know you are back?”

“Has she slept in the last 24 hours?”

“No.”

“Then no.”  Darcy took a deep breath to prepare for the next part.  “How about Steve?  Where is he?”

“Captain Rogers is in Dr. Banner’s lab.”

Darcy nodded.  “Okay.  Thanks, J.”

“Of course Miss Lewis.”

Darcy walked slowly to Bruce’s lab, getting her thoughts straight before entering.

“Hi Darcy,” Bruce waved.  “Have a nice trip?”

“I had and interesting trip,” she said, eyeing Steve.

“You’ll have to tell us about it,” Steve said, smiling.

“Actually, do you have time now to talk about it?”

“Ohhh, ummm,” Steve said looking at Bruce.

“Sure Darcy,” Bruce said easily.  “Seems like you need to talk about it.”

Darcy nodded and swallowed, looking between the men again.  Then, before she lost her nerve, she blurted out, “I saw Bucky while I was gone.”

Steve stared at her, and Bruce came to her side.  “Did he hurt you?” he asked gently.

“No,” Darcy said quickly.  “In fact, he followed me from city to city and helped me.”

“Why didn’t you call right away?”  Steve asked, worry dripping off the words.

“I didn’t know who he was until I was heading home.  I wouldn’t have known at all if he hadn’t told me.”

Steve stayed quiet.  Bruce was looking her over, trying to assess that she really hadn’t been harmed.

“I noticed he was following me a few cities in,” she said.  “I bought him some pie because he looked too thin.”  Steve’s face changed to a little pained.  “After that, he would show himself to me in every city.  Most of the time he was silent.”

“Most of the time?”  Steve broke in.

Darcy blushed.  “Umm, sometimes there was also kissing which isn’t exactly the same thing?”

Steve gave a small smile, “Yeah, he never could resist a pretty dame.”

Darcy gave a small laugh.  “Yeah, well, he followed me all over the country, but wouldn’t follow me here.”

“You asked?”

“I did.  He seemed upset that my trip was over, and I couldn’t understand why New York wasn’t just another city to him.  I might have also insinuated that I thought he was Hydra and that’s why he was following me.”

“I bet he didn’t like that,” Bruce said gently.

“He said it was complicated before my accusation.  After, he simply showed me his arm.  Complicated seemed like an understatement.”

“New York wasn’t just another city to him,” Steve said plainly.

“No,” Darcy answered.  “But I do think he will show up when he’s ready.”

“I hope so,” Steve said, more hopeful than he had been at the start.

***

Bucky stood in front of the building debating if this was the right thing to do.  He had told he he wouldn’t follow her, even though he already knew he would.  He knew that he would follow her right back to the tower he followed her away from, that she was going to help him find himself so he could come home.

“What the hell,” he thought to himself.  “Time to take a chance.”  He pushed open the door and walked to the reception desk.  He was going to do this without any of his Soldier skills.

“I’m here to see Darcy Lewis,” he said casually.

The receptionist looked up at him, squinting a bit like she might recognize him.

“I’m sorry, she doesn’t have any visitors listed for today.”

“Yeah,” he said scratching his neck, “I think I got here earlier than she anticipated.

“I can call, but I’ll need an ID.”

“Lost my wallet,” he shrugged.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t help you then.”

Bucky sighed.  The hard way then.  “Darcy!”  he screamed, as though she could hear him through twenty odd floors.  “I came like you asked!” He yelled over and over, watching as the receptionist called security.  But before they could throw him out, an elevator opened and Steve was rushing him, pulling him into a fierce hug.

“Yeah, nice to see you and all, but I’m here for the dame,” he said, winking at her over Steve’s shoulder.

“Steve, I believe your friend and I have plenty to discuss.  I believe he can be quite ‘mouthy’ when he wants to be,” Darcy said, pulling Steve off Bucky and winking right back.

“I guess I can wait then,” Steve said.

“It’ll be a long wait,” Darcy said, pulling Bucking into the elevator.  “We’ll see you in the morning.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling kinda gross so today goes up early so I can go to bed.
> 
> That's it guys! It's the end of this Darcy/Bucky series. (Need some Bucky/Darcy/Steve in your life? Check out "Irreverence is my Superpower" by Silent_journey. She updates on Thursdays and is a gem to beta for.)
> 
> There are just 7 days left. Are there any other one-shots from my April Challenge series you'd like to see get a sequel?


End file.
